Who are you
by virgo christiny
Summary: Ndak pintel bikin sumally hweee T.T


Disclaimer:Akimine Kamijyo

Sumarry: ditenggah penyerangan dari manusia ciptaan mibu, Kyo terluka cukup parah tapi tetap ingin melindungi Yuya dan yg lainya,sementara Kyoshiro yg ketakutan datang membantu...

Genre: action #author g pande bikin T.T#

Disebuah hutan belantara,dimana hiduplah 3 ekor babi kecil tenggah membangun rumah untuk menyambut pernikahan sang raja serigala.

Author: heyy! Narator salah skenario *gampol narator pake helem valentino rossi*

Narator: sorry oke bek tu stoly

Ekhem maaf kesalahan teknis karena narator lagi badmood *abaikan kegilaan narator kita saudara-saudara*.

Disebuah hutan belantara,dimana tenggah terjadi pertempuran hebat yg tenggah terjadi disana, dimana sang legenda yg ditakuti 'Kyo si mata iblis' tenggah kesusahan melawan musuh-musuhnya, well musuh dimasa lalu tepatnya sang raja merah.

"Kau lemah,seperti biasanya..."Ucap Oda Nobunaga dengan senyum meremehkan diwajahnya.

"Ukhhh! Kau c-curang.." Kyo kini tenggah terbaring dengan luka ditubuhnya, keadaanya sangat kacau, rambut merahnya sangat acak-acakan ,dapat dilihat dari daun-daun yg menempel,serta noda darah yg dibilang tidak sedikit dari perutnya yg terus menggucurkan darah segar.

Lantas, dimana kekuatan penyembuhanya?.

Energi Kyo habis total untuk menghadapi musuh abadinya, dia sudah meminta Kyoshiro,'anak lemah atau anak bawang' dalam kelompoknya untuk membawa lari Sakuya dan Yuya.

"Khe, aku bingung kenapa Muramasa-sama menyelamatkan anak lemah sepertimu"Oda menatap Kyo yg sudah tak berdaya dihadapanya, dapat dilihat dari kesadaran Kyo yg menipis.

"Nahh" Oda memainkan memainkan pedang ditanganya dan melirik sekeliling hutan.

Oda kemudian mengibaskan pedangnya setelah itu beberapa pohon tumbang memperlihatakan tempat persembunyian Kyoroshi dan yg lainya.

"A-anak b-bo-bodoh" umpat Kyo sambil menatap manik biru gelap milik Kyoroshi.

"O-O-Oda!" Oda menatap Kyoroshi yg tampak emosi melihat kondisi Kyo yg buruk.

"Kyoroshi-kun, j-jangan membunuh" Yuya menatap Sakuya dengan bingung, diikuti tanda tanya besar dikepala Yuya dan Kyo.

'Membunuh,anak bawang satu ini'

"Hahh ada teman bermain ne?" Angin berhembus menerpa rambut putih kekuningan Oda, manik orangenya menatap remeh Kyosiro.

"Hanya membutuhkan satu detik untuk membunuhmu" Oda menarik pedangnya dari sarung pedangnya,kemudian berlari dengan nafsu membunuh yg besar kearah Kyosiro.

"Gyaaa!"

'Blarrr!

Kyosiro menghindari serangan Oda dengan gesit yg semakin menunjukan bahwa dia ketakutan.

'Anak yg malang seandainya tubuhku tidak terluka'

"Ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali ne gaki?!"

"Demo" Oda menatap Kyoroshi dengan meremehkan dengan seringaian diwajahnya yg tetap setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Oda-san" suara Kyoroshi menjadi berat,poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya membuat Oda tak dapat melihat wajah Kyoroshi.

'A-au-aura ini' batin Kyo sambil menatap Kyoroshi yg tetap pada posisi semula.

"Kyoroshi ne! Apa yg kau lakukan baka!" Teriak Yuya penuh emosi sementara Sakuya cuma menatap gadis pirang itu.

"Demo, Yuya-san" Yuya menatap Sakuya yg kini memegang ranting pohon kecil disebelahnya, "Kyoroshi-kun-" jeda sejenak sebelum ada hembusan angin kencang menerpa wajah Yuya dan Sakuya, "bukan anak lemah"

'Tring

Suara pedang beradupun terdenggar dihutan belantara itu, Oda kini kewalahan melawan Kyoroshi yg mendadak kuat ini.

'Trangg!

Kyoroshi menahan serangan pedang Oda yg mengarah kebahunyan, "TUNJUKAN KEPADAKU SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!"

"Hhehe" seringaian tampak diwajah Kyoroshi membuat atmosfir dihutan itu menjadi berat.

'Sreekkk

Kyoroshi mengangkat pedangnya memperlihatkan maniks biru gelap itu menjadi lebih gelap,tak ada pancaran mata yg lembut dan hangat,tak ada lagi senyuman yg seperti malaikat itu.

"Kyoshiro-kun.."

"Matilah kau!" Kyoshiro menancapkan pedangnya ketanah,seketika cahaya berwarna putih menyelimuti Kyoshiro dan Oda.

"Argggghhhhh!" Atmosfir hutan yg menegang tadi mulai terasa normal dan stabil,sementara itu Kyoshiro hanya menatap kedua telapak tanganya yg berlumuran darah.

"Darah..." Setetes air mata meluncur dari kedua manik biru gelapnya.

'Brukhhhh

"Maaf" gumamnya entah kepada siapa yg pasti dia tak ingin membunuh lagi,"Kyo..."

"Kau membunuh Oda? Kyoshiro sebenarnya siapa kau?"Tanya Yuya.

Kyo kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyoshiro dengan tertatih tatih dan merangkul Kyoshiro.

"Sampai kapanpun..."

"Kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat Kyoshiro"ucap Kyo sambil menatap Kyoshiro yg tertekan mentalnya.

"Tapi ak-aku membunuh Nozumu"

'Degggg

"Maafkan aku Yuya"ucap Kyoshiro tanpa menyadari Yuya sudah mengambil pistol miliknya.

'Dorr

Mata Yuya terbelalak saat melihat Kyoshiro tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Yuya menatap manik crimson Kyo.

"Dia yg membunuh kakakku! "

"Dia sama sepertiku yuya"suara kyo menjadi lirih, "aku dijuluki 1000 slayer man dan demon eyes kyo"

"Dan dia?!"Tanya Yuya dengan angkuh.

"Dia dijuluki Demon-God,bisa kau lihat dari pedang shinbei yg menjadi hitam"

"Aku ini manusia buatan klan Mibu Yuya" senyum lirih terlihat di wajah Kyoshiro.

"Aku hilang kendali saat itu, aku mesin pembunuh sama seperti Kyo"

Hati Yuya gundah,apa yg harus dia lakukan,pria dihadapanya yg telah membunuh kakaknya,tapi dia tak dapat menarik pelatuknya dan mengarahkan pistolnya kekepala pria itu.

"Gomensai..-"

"Kyoshiro..."

Owari :p

Omake

"Aku memaafkanmu Kyoshiro" ucap Yuya dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya, "aku memaafkanmu karena aku juga pernah memaafkan Kyo"

"Arigatou" wajah Sakuya dan Yuya memerah saat melihat senyum diwajah Kyoshiro yg seperti malaikat itu.

"Doushimate ..."

End


End file.
